The Legion of Hecate
by an obsessive fangirl
Summary: Post HOH. Camp Half - Blood and Camp Jupiter can't be the only demigod camps, can they? Welcome to the Legion of Hecate! Join seven new heroes on a quest to save the world, and those whom they care about.
1. Chapter 1: Roselyn

Hey, Padfoot Jr here. It's my first chapter story! I have to say, I'm getting excited. But don't get your hopes up people. XD I need OC's for this story, by the way, so look for the form at the bottom!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The Legion of Hecate

Chapter One: Roselyn

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rosalyn hadn't ever thought about physically strangling another being before, but the new kid was really pushing her limits.

To start off with, he was obviously a son of Apollo. The kid was all smiles, with a face full of sunshine, even after he'd been nearly mauled to death by a tribe of _volucri. _Every time she dared to glance at his blindingly white teeth, it was like a bucket of ice water dumped on her head. Secondly, he wouldn't stop asking questions. It was difficult enough to try and escort him to the nearest Legion hideout (more commonly known as a TLH) without attracting any other monsters without his incessant talking. And then there was the singing. Holy Hecate, the singing.

When he started humming, Roselyn's suspicions about his godly parent were confirmed. She knew he didn't mean it, but he obviously had _cantate somnus_, an ability he'd apparently inherited that put the listeners of his voice to sleep. Rubbing her eyes, Roselyn was about to demand that the kid shut up for once, but she was too tired to do so. She'd just have to deal with him until TLH. Then maybe Lady Hecate would give her a break and hand the kid off to someone else.

"Where are we going?" the kid asked for the seventeenth time. The terrible smell of the musty alleyway assaulted Roselyn's nose as she turned to face him. It was unfair of her to call him a kid, since he looked her age. Muttering a quick _propertus_ spell, Roselyn confirmed the fact that they were both fifteen.

"Stop talking, you're giving me a headache." Roselyn muttered, turning away. She went back to studying his profile under her eyelids. Name: Logan. Godly Parent: Apollo. Roselyn gave a silent victory smirk to herself. Awareness Level: Zero. Great. Zero is a long way from ten. "And no singing. It's making me tired."

"Well, I'm so-_rry_." Logan muttered. "It's not like I'm being dragged to an unknown place against my will after almost dying on account of giant cockroaches and the only human in the vicinity is refusing to give me any information." There. At least the yellow bubble of happiness surrounding him had popped.

"Just wait until we get to the TLH." Roselyn couldn't help feeling a little teeny bit sorry for Logan, even though he was annoying the Hecate out of her. "The Lady will explain everything when we get there." She glanced anxiously around them. "That is, _if_ we get there."

"Aha! The girl offers a piece of information!" That gleeful grin was back on his face. "Next step: what's the TLH and how far and why would we not get there and who is the lady and-"

"SHH!" Roselyn hushed him quickly and she stopped moving. He bumped into her, causing the former to curse and the latter to yank him back up. "Listen."

"For what?" Logan turned to face her and Roselyn almost rolled her eyes at his obvious stupidity before reminding herself that he was a greenie.

"For that." Roselyn frowned as her eyes travelled to the _bestiola_ behind him. It was a creature of Infernus; a giant dinosaur-esque creature with poisonous teeth and claws. One swipe was fatal. It had a high resistance to both celestial bronze and imperial gold, and its skin was extremely tough. Logan spun and his jaw grazed the floor. Roselyn's heart sped up a little as she glanced back at the _bestiola_. One on one: that would most likely be okay. She'd never actually fought a _bestiola_ before because they were an extremely rare species of monster. But she had the infuriating demigod to protect – that made her situation a little more difficult. "Go hide behind that garbage can, and don't disturb me, or we'll both die," she told him quickly before shoving him in the general direction of the trashcan. He stumbled with an indignant yell.

Wrinkling her nose at the nasty smell of the _bestiola_ (she should've known earlier), Roselyn muttered, "_Nihil vident_." Her hand wriggled out of existence as she pulled a potion out of her Ender Box. The Ender Box was a gift from Lady Hecate – it could appear into existence anywhere with the two words spoken by Roselyn. It was invisible and contained no matter nor mass, but you could still withdraw and deposit items in there from any time. She managed a glance at Logan, who was looking on with confusion. With a yell, Roselyn dove to the left to avoid the _bestiola_ as it made a grab for her. "C'mere, you overgrown brute!"

"_Duratus_." Roselyn ducked and dodged a spurt of fire and outstretched her arm and a jet of ice spurted from her hands. The giant _bestiola_ tried to eat it, but its mouth wasn't open for long enough. "_Liquidum_!" Water went next, but the same thing happened. "_Praevolo_." Roselyn was picked up by a gust of wind that carried her up high above the monster.

"What are you trying to do?" Logan called down from below.

"I need it to open its mouth so I can drop this _congelasco_ potion down its throat!" Roselyn screeched back down. "It's a creature of the Fire Devil – ice is its weakness!" Distracted, Roselyn barely spun away from the burst of fire the _bestiola_ sent at her and it singed the shoulder of her blue shirt. "Now for Hecate's sake, shut up!" Face beet red at her brush with death, Roselyn turned away from him and tried to recall some information about old heroes conquering _bestoli_, but she was blanking. With a start, she realized it was headed towards Logan. With an irritated yelp, Roselyn forced its attention back to her with an icy cold burst between its eyes. At least that worked, she reasoned, but now how do I kill the damned thing?

"Go to sleeeeep. Go to sleeeeeep." Roselyn's head snapped to Logan as he hid behind the trashcan. "Go to sleep little beastieee…" The _bestolia_'s eyes drooped and so did Roselyn's. She lost her balance and would've become a Roselyn-cake on the alleyway floor had the Wind not unconsciously caught her.

"What the Hecate, Logan?" Roselyn yelled. He put a finger to his lips, something she recognized as a 'shh' sign.

"Go to sleeeeep. Go to sleeeeep." Logan gave the _bestiola_ an exaggerated yawn. Slowly, tantalizingly, the _bestiola _yawned back. Seeing her chance, Roselyn uncorked the _congelasco_ potion and dumped it right into the _bestiola_'s mouth. The monster froze, when suddenly a loud cracking sound was heard. Sure enough, glowing blue cracks started to appear in the monster's impenetrable armor. With one last blast of light (in which Roselyn slapped a hand over Logan's eyes) the _bestiola_ was gone. She sighed, relieved.

"That was… actually pretty good, for an awareness level zero." Roselyn gave the boy next to her a small nod, and he smirked in triumph.

"Aha! I just saved your butt!"

Roselyn felt her face heat up again. "No you did not!" she argued. "C'mon, who knows how many more _bestiola_ there are in the area."

"What is a best-ee-owe-luh anyways?" Logan asked.

Roselyn started down the alleyway again, giving Logan a sideways glance. "I think it's best to wait until we reach the TLH."

Logan stopped in his tracks and folded his arms. Roselyn checked his portfolio again – awareness was at three. "I'm not moving an inch until you tell me what's going on."

Roselyn rolled her eyes and sighed. "C'mon, we'll talk and walk." He stepped forward to meet her and she began. "What do you know about the Greek gods and goddesses?"

Logan frowned. "You're gonna tell me they're real, aren't you?"

Roselyn paused. "Well, that makes my job easier, doesn't it?" She chuckled. "Do you know of the goddess Hecate?"

The boy next to her paused. "Goddess of magic..? Right?" Logan nodded as realization lit up his eyes. "She's the Lady, isn't she?"

"Are you sure you're not an Athena kid?" Roselyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sure that I'm not Athena's kid," Logan confirmed, nodding furiously. "If I'm a son of one of these gods, it's gonna be a boy."

"Obviously it's Apollo," Roselyn reasoned. "Even _cantate somnus_ are extremely rare amongst Apollo children."

"What's a cantatee sominus?"

Roselyn chuckled. She was actually starting to find Logan entertaining. Even though he seemed completely clueless, she could see the gears spinning in his brain. "Your singing ability that puts beings to sleep."

"Oh." Logan nodded. "Now, what's TLH? Why am I going there?"

"Well…" Roselyn peeked her head around a corner before deeming it safe. "When gods have kids with mortals, they are called demigods. Once you know you're a demigod, monsters like the _volucri_ and the _bestiola_ start to hunt you down. So there are camps to keep you safe." Roselyn turned to make sure he was following both her and her story. "The main Greek camp is Camp Half-Blood. The main Roman one is Camp Jupiter. Then there are smaller camps, like us. We're the Legion of Hecate. Lady Hecate trains us and essentially keeps us safe from monsters. Of course, we're all trained in magic. You don't even have to be a Hecate kid to be in the Legion. With the upcoming war with Gaea-"

Logan yelped as he tripped on a root. "The war with _who_?"

"Gaea," Roselyn said bitterly. "The earth is basically plotting against us. There are seven demigods from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter on their way to Greece to try and stop her now, but…" she glanced around. "We need to pick up the pace. We're almost there."

Before long, Logan and Roselyn arrived at an old abandoned subway station. "This is it?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Ha ha." Roselyn rolled her eyes. "_Nos entrare_." Slowly, a panel slid out from the wall. Logan's mouth sagged a little as Roselyn walked into the pathway that had just been opened. "You coming?"

Logan followed her without any further questions, which Roselyn was grateful for. The tunnel emerged into a beautiful courtyard, where kids and teens were walking around, laying in the grass or sitting on benches. Roselyn glanced behind her, and the pathway through the waterfall had closed off. With a slight smile, she took in the familiar buildings, sports fields, cabins, dining pavilion, pool, and the giant infirmary. "Woah…" Logan gasped.

"Home sweet home." Roselyn took a deep breath in and the scent of magic tickled her nose. "It's great, huh?"

"Yeah…" Logan's eyes travelled around, probably trying to take it all in. "It's just like camp." It did look just like an ordinary camp. But if you actually looked, you would see the magic and the elements floating through the air.

"The ball is made of fire in…" Roselyn paused. "Baseball. And if something catches fire, the runner gets an extra base." A smile danced along her face. "You'll love it here. But first we need to take you to Lady Hecate. She needs to know that my quest has been successful." Logan followed her across the grass and she briskly walked along a stone path. There were important looking buildings to her left and the sports fields to her right. Roselyn stopped by a tall, homey-looking one and swung the door open. The Grand Hall. "Let's go."

"Okay," Logan agreed. He stepped in after her and Roselyn blinked as the different colored lights from the stain glass windows assaulted her eyes. They were in a tall, church-like building with many windows and carpeted floors. Gleefully, Roselyn walked up a wooden path in the center of the room. At the far end, there was a golden throne. Residing on the throne was Lady Hecate herself.

Hecate was beautiful, but extremely frightening. She was dressed in dark robes with a single moon crescent on the pocket. Her dark, black hair barely reached her shoulders and her face seemed ageless, just like a Greek statue. As usual, her polecat was beside her on the arm of the throne. Roselyn knelt down before Hecate and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Logan do the same. Smart kid.

"Rosalyn, my Lieutenant." Roselyn picked her head up. "I see you have come back from your quest successful."

"Yes, Lady Hecate." Roselyn confirmed. "The demigod is a child of Apollo with _cantate somnus_. We ran into a herd of _volucri_ and a _bestiola_."

"A _bestiola_." Lady Hecate nodded solemnly. "Well done, Roselyn. I suppose this child of Apollo needs a cabin?"

"Yes, milady." Roselyn nodded.

"Very well. Place him in Cabin Alpha Chi."

"A fine choice, milady. Is there anything else you require of me?" Roselyn asked, as was custom.

"Not as of now, Roselyn." Hecate gave the girl a thin-lipped smile. "Go have fun. You have done much for this camp, and the Legion."

"Thank you, Lady Hecate." Roselyn stood and dusted off her robes before helping Logan to his feet, even though he didn't really require her assistance. "C'mon Logan, I'll show you around."

Once they were out of the Grand Hall, Roselyn began to explain all the various places to Logan. "These are the MGW fields. MGW stands for Magician War. We have a traditional MGW game on the head of the month. You're in luck – that's in four days."

"So…" Logan said, "if my godly parent is Apollo, who's yours?"

Roselyn gave him a chuckle. "Believe it or not, it's Ares." Logan raised his eyebrows. "There's still so much to see! And I've got to get you to Alpha Chi."

"Alright, chill Fighter Girl." Logan shrugged.

"Fighter Girl?" Roselyn was unamused.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

So that's it for this chapter! No, I'm not planning on getting Roselyn and Logan together. But I need OC's! So if you have an idea for a character, fill out this form and post it in the comments.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

OC Form:

Name:

Age:

Godly Parent:

Camp (Half-Blood, Jupiter or the Legion? This whole story will be told in the Point of View of some kids in the Legion so you may not be in the story much if you go to Jupiter or Half – Blood.):

Appearance (hair, eyes, skin):

Good Traits:

Bad Traits:

History:

Love Interest (Can either be a canon character, a side-character that will not be part of the story, none, or you will let me pair you with another OC. Just warning you: I like my canon couples. So if you choose the 7 as a love interest you might not get one of them.):

Weapons:

Powers (if any):

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

So please gimme some OC's! And thanks for reading, my fellow Marauder Jr's! The next chapter might not be up for a few days, so I apologize if it takes a while.

Peace,

Padfoot Jr.


	2. Chapter 2: Logan

Heyo, Padfoot Junior here with Chapter Two! I'm glad you guys like the story! And keep submitting OC's!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The Legion of Hecate

Chapter Two: Logan

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Logan awoke to the sound of Scott playing his lyre. When he opened his eyes and wiped the crust away, he saw Nathan shooting potatoes with a potato launcher, and Ariadne trying to avoid them with a calculating look in her storm grey eyes. Hannah was yelping in pain every five seconds as she tried to get the gum out of her hair (courtesy of Delta Psi and the prank war going on between them). It was just a typical day in the Alpha Chi cabin. It had only been four days but it already felt like home.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" a very irritated-looking Jaxon (the Head Counselor of Alpha Chi) yelled. Everyone immediately got quiet. "Thank Hecate, my ears were bleeding. Breakfast is in twenty," he reminded the rest of the cabin, even though they already knew.

Hannah yelped again, and Nathan summoned some Peanut Butter from his Ender Box before dumping the can on her head. Hannah scowled before mumbling something about, "I'll get you."

"Don't worry, Han," Scott joked, "he's still in the troublesome twos faze." Nathan huffed before drawing back his bow and shooting a potato that missed Scott by inches. The dark-skinned Roman smirked and slipped his lyre into his Ender Chest. "Only joking, little bro."

"Aria, could you give this to Roselyn for me?" Logan threw a paper airplane at the caramel haired girl, who was about to leave. Ariadne and Roselyn were pretty close friends and they sat near each other at meals, so Logan figured if he wanted to get a message to his sparring partner that Ariadne was the best way. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought his plan through.

"Ohhhhhh," Nathan jibed, "Is it a looooove note?"

"Noooooooo." Logan rolled his eyes. "It's a note that says: 'You're a punk and I'll beat you next time.'"

Nathan gave Logan a demented smile, "That's what you want us to think, isn't it lover boy?"

"Oi, wouldn't be talking, diaper boy." Logan retorted as Scott and Hannah chuckled.

"That was pretty good, ey Nate?" Jaxon asked, running hand through his messy brown hair. Nathan just winked at the rest of Alpha Chi before heading out. "You'd best hurry up if you want any bacon, Hans." Hannah jumped out of bed at the mention of her favorite food.

"YOU BETTER SAVE SOME FOR ME, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-" her voice was muffled as she threw on the nearest blue Legion shirt she could find. "I'M COMING, I'M COMING…"

"It's just you and me," Scott grinned. He still hadn't changed out of his pajamas.

"Nah, just you." Logan nodded, slipping out the door. "_Nihil vident_." Logan pulled a chocolate PowrBar from his bag, and a blissful smile appeared on his face as he remembered when he met the maker of the breakfast bars. "God bless you Dylan, and amen." He ate as he walked to the edge of the forest. The wrapper was dropped into the _non esse_ (the Inexistence, as he called it) with two spoken words. "Alright, let's do this thing."

The first thing he met was an _avis_, a tiny little purple bird with transparent, clear wings. But Logan knew you couldn't be fooled by their size. Where there was one, there were a hundred. And their beaks were PAINFUL. "When you're ready come and get it, nah nah nah nah. Nah nah nah nah." Logan smirked at his little joke as the _avis_' eyes drooped and it dove towards the ground before swooping back up. Logan stood behind a tree and slid a sharp, silver arrow between his fingers. With a whooshing sound, he nailed the _avis_ to another tree. And then more appeared.

Logan kept singing and shooting until his voice was raw. The _avi_ came in wave after wave after wave. Quickly, he took a swig from a water bottle and chucked it back in his Ender Box, not really caring where it landed. After a hundred more _avi_, the big momma one graced him with her presence. She was ginormous, with intricate rainbow patterns swirling all around her big, fat body. She was easily twice the size of Logan, but that didn't scare him. He tried to sneak up on her, but she whirled around and swiped at him with her razor sharp wings. Logan put away his bow and arrow and started using some of the spells that Roselyn and the Alpha Chi cabin had taught him. Even though it may have looked a bit funny, he actually had a nice time fighting with the _avis_. Whenever he got a chance to kill her, he purposely didn't.

Whiz! Logan frowned sadly as the _avis_ busted into a pile of sand and feathers. Roselyn stood behind the bird remains, in a shooting stance, bow in hand. "See?" She grinned. "That 'punk' can shoot now!"

"Why'd you have to go and do that for?" Logan whined. "Penelope and I were having fun!"

"Penelope?" Roselyn asked dryly. "C'mon, Logan." She gave him a disapproving glance and threw the bow back in her Ender Box. "Let's get down to tacks of brass."

Logan didn't bother stifling a chuckle. "You mean… you mean brass tacks?"

Roselyn blushed faintly, and Logan raised an eyebrow. Pink wasn't a color you would see on the child of Ares' face. "Yes, what you said about the brass tacks or whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm still going to beat you."

"In your dreams, Rosie Toes."

Roselyn scowled – she hated that nickname. Before he had time to register anything, she muttered the single word sequence that Logan was afraid of. "_Et alligate loqui_." Be binded and speak truth. Logan felt himself go rigid and he really had the urge to strangle her.

"I really don't like what you did to me just now," Logan said. Then he frowned – he'd meant to say 'I hate you and I want you to die in the pit of Tartarus.' He guessed that was the 'speak truth' part.

Roselyn only chuckled. "So, Logan." She eyed him. "Do you really think I am a punk?" She didn't seem worried or anxious – just vindictive with an evil smile.

"No." Logan huffed. "I think you're being a brat at this very moment in time." Again, he cursed the _stupid stupid_ truth spell. "I don't like this spell at this very moment in time. I would appreciate it very much if you would do a kind favor and release me without asking anything embarrassing." He hadn't meant to say that, either! Logan decided that he should just stop talking.

"But what's the fun in that?" Roselyn laughed. "Tell me Logan: who is the better magician; you or me?"

"You," Logan choked out.

"Who's gonna kick your ass in MGW tonight?" Roselyn asked.

"A lot of people," Logan answered evasively.

"Good enough." Roselyn smirked. "When in doubt, remember the truth!" With that, she strolled away.

"ROSELYN!" Logan yelled. "I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GOT YOUR BUTT BACK OVER HERE AND TOOK THIS STUPID CURSE OFF ME!" He would've done it himself but he was still binded.

"_Dimisit sies_!" She called back behind her. Released you may be. Groggily, bones aching, Logan crumpled to the ground as he was freed of the binding spell. He checked his watch: 1:05. Damn, he was going to be late for lunch.

When he finally did arrive at the huge Dining Hall, Nathan greeted him with clapping. "We heard that your girlfriend beat your butt again."

"Step up your _game_, man," Scott joked.

"I let her beat me," Logan excused. He sat down and two pepperoni pizza slices appeared onto the plate in front of him. When he turned to his glass, it filled with cranberry juice.

"I can never get over your cranberry obsession," Hannah said slowly, shaking her head and sipping a chocolate milkshake. "It's just too tart for me."

"Your taste buds are just outta wack, Hans," Jaxon informed her.

"Gee, thanks, Jax." Hannah rolled her eyes.

After lunch, Logan and Roselyn went to the arena and had an _actual_ fight. Of course, she beat him and of course, he demanded a rematch and of course, she beat him again. But it was good practice and he felt himself getting stronger even when Nathan jeered in the background, "_Still_ letting her win, Logie?"

"You bet your PowrBars I am," Logan called, and Nathan got a faraway look on his face.

At a quarter to six, after they skipped dinner and settled for PowrBars (_settled_ is not the correct term), a sparkly white dove flew in and exploded on them. "That's our queue," Roselyn nodded. "Let's get to the MGW field." Field wasn't really the right word, either. It was basically a small area of the forest where there were no trees. In the center, there was a giant red circle and the biggest deck of cards Logan had ever seen. "I gotta go," Roselyn said after dropping him off with Scott and Ariadne.

"How do you even play?" Logan asked, mystified.

"I'll teach you as we go along," Ariadne offered quietly.

"Okay." Logan nodded, still confused and wanting to get answers.

"Silence." Roselyn's voice travelled surprisingly well, and everyone shut up. "Representatives for this month's MGW?" Everyone from Alpha Chi got up. A lot of people from different cabins did, too, but a lot of people sat. "Volunteers, spread yourselves out around the circle." Everyone did, and Logan made sure he was next to Ariadne. On his other side was a girl with long blonde hair and electric blue eyes that radiated power. She freaked him out a little bit. All of a sudden, cards were flying everywhere. They turned into regular sized playing cards and eight landed in front of each player – four with doors and four with treasures on the back.

Everyone was looking at their cards, so Logan did too. Duck of Doom, _avis_, Warrior, Elf; Boots of Running Really Fast, Cheese Grater of Peace, Boots of Butt-Kicking, and Out to Lunch. "What does this mean?" Logan asked Ariadne.

"Duck of Doom is a curse you play one someone. _Avis _is a monster card. Warrior is a Class card, throw that one on the ground." He did, and it lit up before gluing itself to the ground. "Now you're a Warrior. Do the same with the Elf – that's a Race. You can only be one Class or Race at a time. Boots of RRF, or Boots of Butt-Kicking…" Ariadne seemed to ponder that, but only for a millisecond. "You're low on experience. Throw down the Boots of Running Really Fast. If you lose a battle against a monster, those will help. Cheese Grater of Peace is useless, but keep it. Clerics – that's another Class – can use it. You may be able to sell it to one of them." She explained hurriedly. Logan was at a loss.

"I choose to Kick Open the Door." The girl next to him announced. One of the cards with a door on them flipped over, and turned into a LOSE YOUR HEADGEAR poster that danced around. The girl shrugged. She had no headgear.

"Your turn," Ariadne whispered.

"I choose to kick open the door?" It came out more like a question. Another door card flipped over, and Logan saw that it was a Potted Plant. The big poster read: 'Potted Plant. Level One.' There was a picture of a plant. 'Escape is automatic, except for Elves.'

"You add up your level – which is one right now – with all your equipment value.' Ariadne twisted a strand of caramel hair. "Since the Boots don't have a fight value, you're tied with the Potted Plant. Normally the monster would win but Warriors win ties in battle." She pointed to his Warrior card on the ground. Sure enough, it said, 'Warriors win ties in battle.' Then there was something about beserking and discarding cards for more value points. "Now you can fight it. The Potted Plant doesn't attack anyone, so just slice it in half with your sword."

Shrugging, Logan went up to the plant and plucked a leaf off it. The poster popped and a card with treasure on it flew towards him and landed in his hand. The Singing and Dancing Sword.

"You're a level two now, also," Ariadne added. "Throw the sword down. It gives you plus two value points."

Logan just shook his head. This would be a long night.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

And that's it for the second chapter! Please tell me if you like it or not! And keep submitting your OC's! I'll use them, mostly starting next chapter.

Peace,

Padfoot Jr.


	3. Chapter 3: Diana

Hey guys, here's another chapter! Keep sending in OC's – guys are kinda preferred now. But any OC really works. I'll try to fit everyone in somehow! And I apologize for the character overload. If there are too many of them and you can't keep track, please tell me!

Diana was created by Princess of Flames, so thank you! :)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The Legion of Hecate

Chapter Three: Diana

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Diana woke up with a scream at her lips and a crushed feeling in her heart.

Of course, this wasn't irregular for a demigod, especially one in the Legion of Hecate. For some reason, dreams and nightmares alike were especially attracted to magicians. Sighing and swiping some blonde hair away from her face, she grabbed the Dream Journal and pen on the table next to her bed. She flipped to a new page and bit the end of the blue pen thoughtfully. It was one of her favorites and it was charmed to both taste like chocolate and jar her memory. A gift from a friend back at her old camp.

Diana squeezed her eyes shut as the vision came back to her. She was laughing giddily, floating high in the air. Joy dashed through her blood and her eyes were wide open. But then all of a sudden she spun around and was shut in a tight box. There was no way out, and no one heard her as she screamed and banged on the dark walls that were slowly closing in on her. Were they really or was that just her brain messing with her?

The fifteen year old sniffed a little before deciding that crying was for weaklings (and only half – jokingly). Wrinkling her forehead, she jotted down some notes about her dream, then laid back and closed her eyes. It was only one o'clock in the morning, and everyone else was sleeping in Delta Psi. She glanced around with a fond smile on her face as she took in the sleeping faces of the two sons of Hecate on the bunk bed next to her. Kain and Aaron were like little brothers to them. The troublemakers were always causing prank wars with Alpha Chi's Hannah and Nathan. Because of their pranking skills and heritage, they had proudly accepted the title, 'The Weasley Twins'.

Diana pursed her lips as she thought about the little scoundrels. Apparently their last trick had been to stick gum in Hannah's hair. How they caught Hannah off guard, Diana could never guess. The little daughter of Hermes had been sneaking around since she had arrived at the Legion with the help of Jaxon, a son of Hephaestus. They lived in the same cabin and were extremely close and that's all that Diana knew.

As for Nathan? Crazy, spontaneous, untrustworthy and crazy. He was currently going through a faze where he would sneak up on anyone and everyone and shoot them with a potato launcher. That was the reason for the current prank war between the kids. She still didn't know where Nathan may have gotten a potato launcher from, but she had a hunch that it had something to do with Jack.

Thinking back to the night before, Diana let a puff of air out through her lips. The newest addition to the Legion had finally caught on near the end, after the daughter of Athena, Ariadne, had explained the rules to him. Logan seemed like a nice guy to get to know, and Diana added that to her mental To Do list. She had actually almost won the game. It was her verses Ariadne, and she had 23 value points. She was up against a Plutonium Dragon (value points 20) and a One Legged Dwarf (value points 2). The One Legged Dwarf was courtesy of Ariadne. Diana had fought for five whole minutes and had finally killed the Plutonium Dragon but then she was knocked out by the One Legged Dwarf's crutch and lost the MGW.

She had just started to relax when something very unexpected happened.

"Everyone! Everyone up!" With a bang and a suspicious sounding crash, a figure burst into the room. Diana jumped out of bed, electric blue eyes wide and alert. All of her cohorts soon followed and everyone's attention was on the girl standing in the doorway.

"Jenna?" Diana winced, stretching her arms.

"The Lieutenant Roselyn has given the orders for everyone to meet at the Great Hall," the fourteen year old girl gasped, clutching her stomach. She had obviously been running from cabin to cabin, trying to get the news to everyone all at once. "No time to change clothes! A prophecy has been made!" Pure white hair blew in the breeze as Jenna Hall, daughter of Khione, ran to the next cabin.

Diana glanced back to Kain and Aaron. "A prophecy?"

"Dearest sister-"

"I suggest-"

"That we go follow Jenna," the twins finished in unison.

"Alright." Diana smiled a little at their 'telepathic connection'. "DELTA PSI, WE HAVE A SITUATION ON OUR HANDS! EVERYONE FOLLOW ME TO THE GREAT HALL! THERE IS NO TIME TO CHANGE! THIS IS URGENT! REPEAT, THS IS URGENT!" The Head Counselor burst out into the night with the cabin of Delta Psi right on her tail.

The night was no longer quiet. Diana could make out representatives from Theta Kappa (Jenna and Roselyn's cabin) trying to warn everyone else, but apparently they had all heard the ruckus and now all knew. It was crowded, and Diana clutched Aaron's hand for fear of losing her cabin as the whole camp seemed to be heading towards the Great Hall.

All three sets of doors were open wide (unusual thing number one) and magicians were all piling through them. When Diana finally got through, she saw that all the torches were lit (unusual thing number two). Then again, no one had even actually been here at night, so who knew? And then there was Lieutenant Roselyn, kneeling before Lady Hecate's throne (unusual thing number three). Her almost-black-but-not-quite hair was in a loose ponytail spilling over a shoulder. Scott, son of Apollo and the Legion's official _praedictum – _future teller, oracle – knelt beside the Lieutenant. Lady Hecate herself looked even more solemn than usual, and Diana felt a chill run up her spine. Whatever was about to happen, it was going to be big.

Once all the cabins had been seated in the wooden booths, Hecate nodded to the Lieutenant and the _praedictum_. Both stood up and faced the Legion – Scott with a frightened look on his face and Roselyn with a stone cold one. "My Legion," Hecate addressed us. "I assume you all know of the ongoing war with Gaea." Nods but no whispers. "Our _praedictum_ Scott has just learned of a new prophecy, one concerning us." The room was getting colder. "Lieutenant, you may proceed."

Scott visibly gulped and Roselyn took a breath. "The prophecy is as follows:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to take with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._"

"Isn't that the old one, though?" Kain whispered. Apparently he had the same thought as several others, because people were whispering left and right.

"She's not done," Diana shushed him.

"_Seven magicians shall follow their trail_

_A musician is needed for them to prevail_

_With shadows corrupted and then put to rest_

_They must choose love, or life, to finish their quest._" Roselyn's eyes travelled the room and Diana just sat there, trying to process what had just been said. But her brain was up in the clouds again and it was hard to breathe.

Scott blinked a couple times. "That means that seven of us will follow the seven from the Big Two. And someone is going to die."

His words silenced the entire Hall even more than it already had been. You could hear a pin drop, but you could also hear the labored breathing of the _praedictum _standing by Lady Hecate's throne. Diana felt a wave of pity wash over her. She knew why Scott was freaking out so much. '_A musician is needed for them to prevail_.' Scott was the only Apollo kid in the Legion since… wait.

"That means," Lady Hecate stood, "that we have to choose seven magicians to go on this dangerous quest. And we must choose carefully. The whole world depends on the decisions made in this room." That really got everyone anticipated. "Now let us pick nominees." It was unsaid that if someone called your name for a nomination it was to be taken as a compliment and that they were only looking for the best interest of the world.

"I nominate Roselyn," someone called. Roselyn stiffened, but how could she not? Even though everyone knew she would be nominated, it would still be scary.

"Well, I nominate Logan." Scott closed his eyes. Diana glanced around, but save for a few everyone seemed to be okay with that.

"I nominate Ariadne," someone else added. It sounded like Jaxon.

"I nominate Andrew." Diana blinked. Andrew was quiet and clueless at times, but Andrew was still her friend. The son of Amphitrite began to make his way to Lady Hecate's throne, and something in Diana's throat tightened.

"I nominate Jack," someone yelled. Diana knew who Jack was: he was only eleven. The poor and frightened son of Hephaestus stood up. His black hair was mussed and his blue eyes were wide.

"I nominate Emma." A girl Diana had never seen before went over to the rest.

Silence. Diana held her breath.

"I nominate Diana." Shocked, Diana faced Kain and Aaron with a confused look on her face. "We believe in you, Di," the chorused. Slowly, as if she were in a dream, Diana stood and stumbled through the crowds until she was standing there right next to Andrew and Emma. Her mind wasn't thinking and her legs were controlling themselves.

_They must choose love, or life, to finish their quest._

"Any more nominees?" Lady Hecate asked.

Now there was true silence.

Lady Hecate nodded. "Very well." Diana turned her head to glance at Logan, who looked very out of place. "No vote needed. Now, I would like to have a word with the questers. You are all dismissed to go back to bed." Ironic, Diana thought. There is no way in Hecate anyone is going back to bed. But soon enough, the Hall was empty save for the seven magicians and Lady Hecate. "The Chosen Magicians." She said it like it was some sort of title or something to be proud of. "You do realize that the test of all tests is in store for you."

"Yes, my Lady," Roselyn mumbled.

Hecate slowly nodded, eyes closing a little. "And that the whole world – and definitely the lives of Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel – depends on you."

But not to put any pressure on you or anything.

Diana didn't even know who those people were. Well, she knew Percy and Annabeth. Everyone knew who the savior of Olympus was. But the others? Diana guessed that they were the original seven.

"Yes, Lady Hecate." Ariadne was looking straight ahead, eyes cold as an upcoming storm. Diana liked storms. That was her home turf.

"I would have liked to help more, but as you may be able to tell, I am also in conflict with my Roman side, Trivia." As the Lady said this, Diana registered the furrowed eyebrows and unusually cold eyes that the goddess possessed. "So I wish you all luck on this quest, although I pray you don't need it." Her eyes rested on Jack. "And dear, remember about your promise." Diana didn't ask what that was all about, and truth be told, she wasn't dying to know. "You will all leave for Greece in two days' time. You are dismissed."

Shakily, Diana tried to walk to the door. She ended up having to lean on the side of one of the booths. When she finally reached the door and stepped into the dark night, she saw that Emma was right behind her.

"This is really something, isn't it?" Diana could tell that the girl was trying her hardest to make her voice steady.

"Y-yeah. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I was even nominated." She offered a weak smile.

"Well," Emma reasoned, "You're a daughter of Zeus. You can fly. You're a Cabin Head. That's three reasons."

Diana eyed the girl, but not in a detrimental way. "I'm Diana."

Emma smiled. "I'm Emma."


	4. Chapter 4: Jack

I'm so glad you liked that chapter! I think in either this one or the next one the adventure will start. And this is probably the last chapter I'll be accepting OC's. Sorry if yours wasn't in the Seven – I'll make sure you still get some screen time!

Jack was created by PollyJay, so thank you friend for coming up with him!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The Legion of Hecate

Chapter Four: Jack

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Karma was a jerkface, Jack thought as he trudged back to his cabin. A cold hearted jerkface who would taste really good in a beef jerky sandwich. Jack really wanted a beef jerky sandwich. Jack also wanted to stuff Max's face down the drain. Of course, he couldn't because he had to follow the '_it's for the good of the world and your life is inconsequential'_ rule.

Yawning, Jack slid open the secret door to his cabin – Beta something – and all conversation ceased. They didn't have to pretend that they weren't talking about him. Jack sighed as he tiredly stumbled to his bunk under Max's. The kid had some explaining to do.

"Look, Jack, I'm sorry." Max whispered through the mattress. It was their secret way of communicating. "I just figured that they could use someone like you."

"Yeah, they sure could use an _eleven year old_ with a promise so important that _if he fails, he dies_ and poof, _now there's six of them_," the son of Hephaestus replied bitterly.

"Jack…" Max sighed. "They need a mechanic. You're smart, reliable, loyal, and… your _talents_ could be of use to them too. You're special."

"Thanks. Just what I always wanted. As if I'm not special enough already." It was sarcastic, and Jack could hear his friend turn away.

Jack knew by two o'clock people were starting to drift off. By four, everyone was asleep. But not Jack. Of course, he was a little bit preoccupied.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jack had a dream.

He was on a great white Pegasi, soaring through the sky. But something was off.

The he realized.

It was the city below him. With a gasp, he took in the buildings that were falling apart, everything charred and broken. Green fire licked at every corner. There was a lot of screaming.

Did he do this?

He must've.

Who else could have?

"No." Jack wanted to scream. Tears pricked at his eyes. How – what happened?

"Jack." It was the voice of a girl. He spun around, stopping the Pegasi, and gasped. "Jack, it's not your fault."

Standing before him, floating in the air, was a very beautiful girl. She had thick, straight black hair that fell down to her waist. Her eyes were baby blue, and her skin was tanned. Her eyelashes blinked innocently at him, and pink lips curled into a smile. But when his eyes travelled to her white dress, he had to look away.

Blood was everywhere. She had a knife wound in her waist and the dagger was still there. He could feel her frowning. "Jack…"

Jack couldn't breathe. "A… Ally?"

The girl smiled warmly, and Jack's insides lit up. "Yes, brother. It is good to see you."

"B-but…" Jack stared at his twin. "You're dead."

Ally's eyes closed. "Yes, I suppose I am. Jack, I come bearing a message."

Jack's shoulders sagged as the teeniest bit of hope left him. "Yeah?"

Ally smiled fondly again, and Jack didn't know why. "Follow your heart, brother. And be wary but trusting. I believe that you can save the world. They do need you."

The words stung like lemon juice on a paper cut. "Ally… why do you? Believe in me, I mean." He needed the reassurance that he wasn't just a mistake; that he wouldn't just bring everyone down.

He was used to just bringing everyone down.

Ally tilted her head. "Jack… you're brave, loyal, hardworking, and kind. It's okay to be scared. You just need to have confidence."

Confidence was one thing Jack didn't have.

Something was moving behind his sister. Jack craned his neck to see, but he couldn't move. Ally was still smiling, blood dripping down her body, as a giant shadow swept over the twins and extinguished all light and air.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When Jack awoke again, it was only four-thirty. Groaning, he turned over and mulled over the dream he'd just had. Ally… the memory of her was painful and Jack wanted her back _so bad so bad so bad_ that it hurt…

Why did she have to leave him like this? All alone?

What she had said wasn't true. It couldn't have been. He was no hero. He'd let her down, all those years ago, and now all he did was mope about it, even though it was _his fault_ the whole time.

"Focus," Jack mumbled. He still had to analyze his dream. It seemed important, but he was too tired to go and get his Dream Journal from in his Ender Chest. That would really wake him up, and he needed sleep.

Ally. He didn't know what she had to do with anything. Maybe she was there to remind him of his major screw up. Or maybe she was just there to tell him that it was okay, and it wasn't his fault (except it was) and she forgave him (she didn't say that) and that maybe, just maybe, this quest was a second chance at not failing for once (hah, you're good at that, aren't you) and that he deserved a second chance (who actually does) and that she believed in him (that's a good one after what he did).

The shadow part. He wracked his brain and finally remembered the part of the prophecy.

_With shadows corrupted and then put to rest._

_Be wary but trusting._

Jack was good at being wary.

Sighing, he flipped his pillow so the cold side greeted his flushed face. And then his eyes closed and he drifted off.

When he would awake the next morning, he would forget the dream completely.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jack woke up to a lot of yelling.

"Second time in two days?" he asked blearily. But his whole cabin paid him no attention, instead rushing around to try and pick up weapons and useful contraptions. That could only mean one thing.

"It's an attack! Get your butt outta bed!" Max yelled. His voice was constricted and Jack was scared.

Still half-asleep and feeling like his life was on slow motion, Jack jumped out of bed and grabbed a spiked bow staff from the side of his bed. He grimaced. Time to put some karate skills to use.

As quick as his body let him, Jack rushed out the door. It sure was a sight. There were hellish looking monsters everywhere, and they didn't seem to care if they died or not because Jack plowed through at least ten of them with no response. "Holy Hecate," he muttered to himself. The mob consisted mostly of _odisi_ and _foedi _and _telkhines_. The _odisi_ were fat and ugly, with grime and guts spilling out of their extra-large mouths. They preferred to eat their victims. The _foedi_ were nimble and quick with daggers for claws. And the _telkhines_ were dog-headed fish with an uncanny sense of magic.

"Jack!" Someone yelled. He recognized the voice of one of the seven – Ariadne. "Jack, over here!" A hand reached out and grabbed his, and he screamed, but no one seemed to hear him over the loud commotion. When Jack was pulled in the general direction of the voice, he saw Logan and Ariadne looking at him with concern. "We need to get you to a safehouse," Ariadne continued. "The monsters are sent to attack _us_."

Sure enough, Jack could see that if you looked closely, all the monsters were sort of condensed around them. And they were all coming towards them. "I got this!" Jack yelled, and fire burst from his hand. Logan let out a yelp, but Ariadne stayed calm, as if she knew of his talent. Well, at least she didn't know about the Greek fire. That was a secret that he had only told Max about.

"Don't," Ariadne warned. "They'll catch fire to everything!" She paused. "I have a plan. Follow me." Logan and Jack followed her as she took off, faster than a lightning bolt. Jack trusted her – after all, she was a daughter of Athena. They weaved through fighting campers and monsters and Jack tried to kill as many as he saw while keeping track of Ariadne, but he knew that it wouldn't even make a small dent in the monster population. "Keep killing them," Ariadne shouted back when Jack had stopped. "And Logan, keep casting spells." Jack now saw that Logan was shooting water at the ground constantly.

"I know," Logan replied. "Gotta keep them on our trail."

Jack didn't question her, but instead sliced through more monsters as he followed her. "Aria, how – why – where – why are we going off camp grounds?"

"If monsters got inside, there's no use staying there, is it?" Ariadne yelled, but that only answered one of his questions. They were outside camp now. Jack dared to look back and almost threw up at what he saw.

There was a whole huge ginormous pack of the monsters on their tail. Ariadne kept leading them further and further from camp, down abandoned alleyways and ghost – streets. "Run!" She yelled. They ran. Jack still had no idea what her genius plan was supposed to be.

They had come to a small circle. "Logan, lift us up," Ariadne ordered. "_Praevolo_." She grabbed Jack's arm as she floated up, eyes squinted.

"_Praevolo_." Logan helped her lift Jack up and they soared high into the sky, above the high rise buildings. Jack's throat squeezed as he saw the millions – or was that billions – of monsters following them. "Trust her, Jack." Logan's voice sounded forced.

"Now Jack. Quickly. Drop of some – the Greek fire-" Ariadne gasped. "Quick."

Jack's eyes shot wide open. "How?" His voice was laced with confusion, anger and betrayal. It must have been Max. How could max do this to him? Weren't they friends?

Must not be, Jack thought bitterly.

"Quick!" Logan groaned and they dropped a few feet. "Jack, _we are going to die if you don't do it_."

Eyes blazing, Jack yelled and Greek fire exploded from his hands. It fell in little patches, and Jack tried not to think of any poor old ladies living in those abandoned houses in the circle. His eyes were on fire. His eyes were on fire.

BOOM!

The explosion shook the earth and both Ariadne and Logan lost their concentration, sending them plummeting to the ground. Jack yelled, "ARIA! LOGAN!" but neither of them seemed to be conscious. All three of them would be flattened into magiciancakes on the smoking rubble if he didn't do something.

There was only one way.

Water was not his thing.

_We are going to die if you don't do it._

He was afraid. So afraid.

He could see the monsters now, blown to pieces with charred guts splattered everywhere.

Thirty feet.

"LIQUIDUM!" Water burst from his fingertips and it burned, icy hot. He screamed in pain. That wasn't enough to stop them.

Twenty feet.

"LIQUIDUM!" Searing cold pain ran through his body, shocking his spine. His head was spinning. His eyes were on fire.

Ten feet.

Jack had never been so afraid in his life. His heart beat in an uneven rhythm and he couldn't breathe. There was a spell. Jack had never heard of it before. Jack didn't even know if it existed.

"LIQUIDUM MAXIMUS!"

A huge, flowing fountain of water exploded from the son of Hephaestus' fingers.

He couldn't breathe.

His eyes were on fire.

And darkness.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Well, I'm kinda sorry for leaving you at a cliff-hanger. Except it's not much of a cliff-hanger. But… review! And no tomato throwing allowed. Only potato throwing!

Peace,

Padfoot Jr.


	5. Chapter 5: Emma

I apologize for that last cliff-hanger! But chu gotta do what chu gotta do.

This chapter is told from Emma's POV. She belongs to Adept137, so thanks for creating her! :)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The Legion of Hecate

Chapter Five: Emma

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The battle was brutal.

Emma could tell that at least from her dark shelter underground. Her new friend Diana was huddled next to her, shaking with anticipation. Andrew was on Emma's other side. And Roselyn was pacing around, her eyebrows furrowed with the deepest kind of worry. Click, click, click, the floor said.

She wanted to make them feel better, but even she was having a hard time breathing. Who knew who had died? Who knew who had survived? Certainly not the four of them. And it seemed as though it would be awhile until they found out. All the pent up energy in her was itching for a way out.

She studied the floor. It was damp and dark and not the cleanest, but Emma was just happy to be alive. Those _odisi_… she shuddered at the memory of one of them trying to rip her face apart with its teeth. Andrew had shot water at the thing and it had disintegrated into fine black dust.

She felt someone's eyes on her, and looked up at Roselyn. There were creases in her forehead and her dark eyes were dull. Emma glanced away, pushing a strand of caramel hair out of her face. "Emma," Roselyn suddenly said.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Emma murmured.

"First," Roselyn held up a finger, "don't call me Lieutenant. Call me Roselyn. Secondly…" Roselyn trailed off and whispered, "Can you check if Ariadne, Logan, and Jack are alive? Y'know, with your daughter of Hades powers."

Emma faked a concentrating face as she panicked on the inside. She was glad her cover had held up and that people still believed she was a daughter of Hades, but now she had to lie again. "They're still alive, for now."

Roselyn sagged in relief, and Emma felt a wave of guilt rush through her. The daughter of Nyx shut her eyes to prevent the tears from leaking. Diana was shaking even more next to her. "Are you okay?" Emma asked the daughter of Zeus.

Diana shuddered again and mumbled something about claustrophobia. Was she claustrophobic? That would explain the shaking. Emma glanced around – the safe house _was_ tiny. Andrew turned to her, worry in his eyes. "Di? Di, if-"

BOOM!

The four all yelled and Emma found herself attached to Diana's arm. "W-what was that?" Diana asked.

"An explosion?" Andrew questioned. Emma couldn't tell whether he actually didn't know or if he was being sarcastic.

"What about now?" Roselyn looked glum.

"I- I can't tell," Emma said truthfully. "I'm still trying to sort through all the bodies," she lied.

"Oh." Roselyn's voice was smaller than was possible. "Oh."

Minutes passed, but it felt like hours. Diana had curled up in between Emma and Andrew, and Roselyn had sat down, head in her hands. Emma was tracing patterns in the dust on the wooden floor, and then wiping them away.

"Magicians." Hecate's voice burst their bubble of quiet. Diana snapped awake, Andrew quickly sat up straight, Emma leaned against the wall and Roselyn was still. "The mobs have been eradicated." Her voice was strained. "But… we have found no trace of the three remaining questers at camp or in any of the safe houses." Roselyn looked up, and Emma noticed the tears in her eyes. Diana gasped and buried her face in Andrew's chest. Emma lay very still against the wall and tried to ignore the loud, staccato beating of her heart. "We are sending a search party around the forest… but confidence is low." There was a whooshing sound, and then silence.

Roselyn didn't look like she was breathing.

"Come on." Andrew stood up, and pulled on Diana's arm.

"Come on where?" Diana asked, standing up after him. Emma followed suite. Roselyn looked like she would never stand up again.

"To find Logan, Aria and Jack, obviously," Andrew answered. With trouble, Roselyn got up.

"And how will we do that?" Diana questioned.

"Aria's smart. She wouldn't have let them die. They're not in camp, so they must be outside of camp," Andrew reasoned, like that was actually valid.

"We've got nothing else to lose, so why not?" Emma wasn't surprised to hear the bitter undertone in Roselyn's voice.

And so they climbed up the ladder and shoved the faux piece of dirt out of the way and began their search, with Andrew leading the way. "It smells nasty," he noticed. It did.

Roselyn pursed her lips, as if she had an idea, but then she shook her head. Apparently she decided to go with her first idea because she said, "Go towards the smell."

Andrew looked at her weirdly, but started to walk towards the smell. Emma wrinkled her nose – something was burning. Or burned. Yuck. They travelled on, and the smell became so bad that Emma had her shirt above her nose and everyone else copied her.

That's when they saw it.

They arrived at a circle. It looked like something had exploded.

The buildings were black and charred and broken down. There was a fountain that was broken into four pieces, scattered in the middle area. Blood and guts were scattered everywhere. Diana gasped, and Roselyn rushed over. "This is Jack's work," she yelled. "They were here!"

That got them moving.

Diana took the left, Andrew the right, Roselyn the north and Emma the south. She was just running over to her 'designated area' when she noticed a tiny little stream of water flowing down. Realization dawning on her face, she followed the water upstream. It ended about ten feet away from where she found it. Something caught her eye another few feet away. Bodies.

"I FOUND THEM!" Emma yelled, and then they were all there next to her. Carefully, Emma reached out and grasped a tiny human wrist with a purple bracelet. Ariadne.

"Oh my Hecate…" Diana moved away a bit of rubble that was covering a face. Logan's.

"Check their pulses!" Roselyn ordered. Gulping and nodding, Emma felt Ariadne's wrist. There was a slow but steady beat, and Emma almost cried in relief.

"We got a pulse on Jack," Andrew noted.

"Ariadne's alive," Emma added.

"Ehm…" Diana looked down. It was clear that the daughter of Zeus didn't want to be the bringer of news on this case, good or bad.

Roselyn felt a third wrist, and then she laughed. Soon they were all laughing merrily, hugging each other and crying. "They're all alive," Roselyn gasped. "They're all alive."

"But what about the other casualties?" Andrew asked, immediately sobering the mood.

"Let's get back," Roselyn agreed.

Sighing, Emma picked up the small form of Ariadne. Diana took Jack and Andrew helped Roselyn carry Logan. Lady Hecate would be so mad at them for running off, Emma realized.

"I'm scared, guys," Diana mumbled. "I – there are a lot of people I don't want dead."

Roselyn looked at her with empathy in her eyes. "Me too." Emma thought about her sister Jace, and prayed she would be okay.

The subway station seemed emptier than usual. Of course, that was a silly thought because the subway station was always empty. But Emma had a bad feeling in her stomach. Something was about to go terribly wrong.

The camp was in ruins.

Buildings were sagging, the grass was all dead, and the campers (when there were campers) were in small, huddled groups. There was too much blood.

Quickly and efficiently, the group moved to the infirmary. Emma was suddenly extremely grateful for the expanding infirmary that grew more rooms when it was full and the invisible servants that tended to campers and left nice notes. Rushing, they headed to the eleventh floor and placed Logan, Jack, and Ariadne in three separate beds before pressing the 'call' button that alerted the servants to the injured.

Tiredly, Emma sat down on a bed of her own. "Come on, Emma," Diana urged her. "Let's go see if…" she didn't finish, but Emma stood up and followed her down the stairs. Roselyn and Andrew stayed with the others.

As soon as the duo stepped outside, a small boy with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to Diana and tugged on her shirt. Apparently Diana knew him because she picked him up and hugged him before asking, "Kain… where's Aaron?" The little boy burst into tears, and a look of horror crossed her face before the daughter of Zeus started to cry along with him. Emma frowned; oh no.

Emma drifted away from the crying people, as it made her slightly uncomfortable. She found herself walking towards her cabin, Zeta Phi. There was a sign on the door that said:

"_If you come to Zeta Phi_

_And you are not a nice guy_

_I will personally kill you…_

_Even though I can't rhyme (or make a haiku)._

_xoxo,_

_Jace._"

Emma grinned – she remembered when Jace had made that sign. Slowly, as if she was afraid of what was inside, Emma pushed open the door.

Jace was the only one in the bunk, and she was absentmindedly doodling on a notepad. When she heard the door open, she pounced up and attacked Emma. "EMMA! She cried. "DON'T" punch "YOU" punch "EVER" punch "SCARE" punch "ME" punch "LIKE" punch "THAT" punch "AGAIN!" sob sob sob punch.

Emma sighed in relief. "You're alive," She noted.

Jace's eyes were red. "So are you." Emma didn't say how scared she was, or how life would have been terrible without her or anything. It wasn't needed.

"Emma, daughter of Nyx." Hecate's voice rung through the cabin.

"Yes, my Lady?" Emma asked respectfully.

"You must meet with the others and me at the Grand Hall. Bring no one."

Emma glanced sorrowfully at Jace. "Yes Lady Hecate." Whooosh. "I – I'll see you later, okay Jace?"

"Bye, baby sis," Jace muttered, turning away. Slowly, Emma made her way to the Grand Hall.

"H-Hey Emma." When she arrived, Diana gave her a huge hug. She stiffened, surprised, but then hugged the daughter of Zeus back. Emma was the last one, apparently, because everyone else was there. Jack, Logan, and Ariadne looked tired but alive.

"Magicians." They all turned to Hecate on her throne. "Because of this recent… development… I think it is fit that you leave today. Right now."

Emma was not the only one surprised. Andrew's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised.

"Right now, my lady?" Roselyn asked with a glance at Logan, Jack, and Ariadne.

"The lady is right," Ariadne said softly. "The longer we wait, the more attacks on camp, the more innocent people injured and killed." Her eyes were wet and Logan's arm was around her shoulder. They lost someone too.

"I shall have you go and pack some necessities." Hecate shook her head. "I wish there was time to build a vehicle of some sort, but time is of the essence. You only have two weeks to get to Ancient Greece." Everyone shared looks. "It is possible with the aid of our friend Emma." All eyes on her.

"I can shadow travel," Emma nodded. "I'll only go about a hundred miles at a time and I'll have to rest for a half hour in between, but I'll be okay."

"So what are we waiting for?" Jack asked weakly.

Hecate nodded solemnly. "You are dismissed."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Well thanks for reading guys! And don't forget to review~!

Peace,

Padfoot Jr.


	6. Chapter 6: Andrew

Hola! Thank all of you for your wonderful reviews on my last chapter! And you may ask why there are so many PowrBar references – well, those bars are like gold to the kids of the Legion.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The Legion of Hecate

Chapter Six: Andrew

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Andrew was sick of the blue backpack.

He'd gotten it when he was only seven years old and when he was super-into Spiderman. It was a birthday gift from his mom, who wasn't an all-powerful Olympus god so she could visit him without being blasted to bits by Zeus. When it was new, there was a giant picture of Spiderman stitched on, but that had been ripped off a while ago. There were black strands of thread hanging out everywhere and one of the zippers was missing, but he kept it around because it never got full and it never got heavy. This was one of the times when it came in use.

Jenna was inside the Theta Kappa cabin, eagerly gossiping with a daughter of Aphrodite. "And then he took his sword and he just sliced it right through the _odisius_ like BOOM!"

"Hey Jen," Andrew ruffled the Snow Daughter's white hair and she glared at him. "Can you lend me some PowrBars?"

And then he got to work – retrieving his backpack from its resting place under his bed and stuffing it with his clothes (there weren't many), some books (yes, he actually read), some stashed food (candy and the like) and a pair of nun chucks (another gift from Amphitrite – it was a long story). Sure, he could use his Ender Box but he wasn't too skilled at magic (water was his thing) and it drained him. Jenna reluctantly gave up two of her Caramel Pretzel PowrBars _'for the sake of the world_' and Andrew was on his way.

He was the only one besides Jack who was at the Great Hall when he arrived. Hecate was busy somewhere, and the girls were still packing (Logan may have been helping Ariadne but Roselyn sure didn't need help and she wasn't even there when he had left).

"Am I the only one who's totally and completely frightened?" Even though Jack's voice was quiet, it still echoed in the silent Hall and Andrew turned to the kid.

"Nah," he muttered. "After that attack, I think everyone is." He was careful not to meet the poor kid's eyes, but he saw him nod in his peripheral vision.

"Hey guys." Andrew turned and a very distraught looking Ariadne greeted him with a tentative wave. Logan was right behind her, looking sad as well. Casualties.

"Hey." Jack offered a small smile and Andrew nodded sympathetically. He didn't really want to leave camp – the only life he'd ever known – but he knew that so long as he was here, there would be more and more deaths.

Emma and Diana arrived next, followed by Roselyn and Hecate. "You will travel either up to Alaska and across Russia, or across the Atlantic Ocean. Obviously, the latter will be faster but much more dangerous seeing as you will travel mostly over sea and through the Sea of Monsters."

"We don't have time to go the long way," Ariadne stated. "The Sea of Monsters is more dangerous, but we can take a boat."

Jack raised his hand tentatively. "I think I have something that can help us."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"What the Hecate?" Logan gasped.

"You've never seen a warship, have you?" Roselyn questioned.

"Of course I have, they have them everywhere in the mortal world!" Logan said sarcastically.

"Really?" Roselyn apparently hadn't caught on to the sarcasm and nodded, impressed. "The mortals have come a long way since I have last been out of camp."

"He was joking," Diana offered. She was the second-newest, after Logan.

"Oh." Roselyn paused, and Ariadne giggled a little. Jack grinned proudly at Emma's reaction – the girl's mouth was wide open as if she had just found a PowrBar factory, all to herself.

Andrew had to admit, it was quite a sight. The warship wasn't the biggest, but it was awesome. It looked like a cross between a boat and a rocket ship, with oars that turned all by themselves and giant metal wings and giant wheels. Land, sea, sky. It was sleek and shiny and silver all around the top, with a slightly green wooden deck. Andrew guessed that it was fireproof. There were small windows near the bottom, for the under-deck cabins. There was a huge ballista near the front, with two giant canons on either side. There was a glass shield covering the whole thing – probably bulletproof and bomb proof. The canons were sticking out of the shield, and Andrew guessed that the shield moved with them. "When did you do it?" He asked. "This is amazing. Could hold a candle to the _Argo II_."

Jack blushed. "Well, our cabin has a couple Hephaestus kids and when I got here, they were working on it. It was just a frame then, but I made some suggestions and I helped out too. We wanted to be prepared for something like this." Jack gestured to the other campers. "Guess it came in handy."

"Came in handy?" Emma asked incredulously. "This is amazing!" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"Look at the wings, and the top," Diana cooed. "It's so shiny!"

"It's wicked," Logan nodded appreciatively, a slight grin on his face.

"The trajectory looks acceptable and the mechanics of the shield are appropriate also," Ariadne added. Jack turned to her, an amazed look on his face.

"You sure you're a daughter of Athena? With mechanical knowledge like that, you could be a Hephaestus." Jack nodded. "Glad you noticed the shield. Took us ages to come up with even the blueprints for that."

"This is perfect," Roselyn finalized with a nod of the head. "Everyone aboard?"

"Everyone aboard!" Jack cried happily, and Emma cheered. "Ariadne, help me set the coordinates for Greece! WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOUR BUTT, WORLD!"

Andrew watched, amused, as Emma and Jack almost skipped over to the ship. Once they were under the helm, Jack ordered a command that Andrew didn't quite catch and a ladder fell from the underside of the boat – the part that was raised into the air. He followed and was the last to climb the ladder.

The inside was even more furnished than the out. The ladder opened up into a small living-room-esque area and there were couches and a bright light and a water spritzer for Iris Messaging. It was all encased in a glass box with a hole to feed the drachma and cut the message. Below the Iris Messaging thing, there was a snackbox/fridge filled with energy drinks and crackers.

There was a kitchen, after a hallway to the left. Andrew peeked down the tan colored hall and saw that the kitchen was bright and blue. To the right, there was a deck area. Straight ahead was the control room at the helm. It had control of the canons and ballistae. Andrew wasn't too excited about going in there but it was okay. Save for Ariadne and Jack (fixing the coordinates) everyone was seated on the couches. Andrew registered some stairs downwards in the corner – probably to the living quarters.

"This is amazing," Emma giggled again, jumping up and down.

"Roselyn." Ariadne's voice pierced through the tranquility. She held out a piece of lined paper. "Notes. A script, if you will. Not that I don't trust you, Lieu – I mean…" She stumbled.

"For what?" Roselyn asked curiously.

"Your speech, of course." Ariadne said it like it was the most obvious and only answer to that question.

Roselyn paled. "Speech?"

"You are their leader." Ariadne jerked her head towards the camp.

"Lady Hecate is their leader."

"You are their leader."

Looking slightly frightened but aware, Roselyn nodded and took the paper from Ariadne's hands. "Thank you," she whispered before disappearing onto the deck.

VROOM!

Andrew jolted and Diana latched onto his arm as Jack started the engine. Soon they were going steady, however, and Ariadne motioned for them to come out onto the deck with Roselyn. Through the transparent shield, Andrew could see the giant ship coming out of the woods. Campers gasped and yelled and got their friends. In a five minute time span, almost the whole camp was crowded around their ship.

"Legion!" Roselyn called. "As you all know, us seven magicians are going on a dangerous quest." With one look back at Ariadne, Roselyn tossed the lined paper to the side. "We will travel through the Sea of Monsters and over the Mountains of Death to get to Greece in less than three weeks." The whole camp was silent. "As you may know, the attack today was directed at us seven." Roselyn was quieter now. "But look what happened! All of us are almost unscathed. You as a camp-" she pointed, "did your job to protect us. And for that, we are always grateful. We will win this quest for those lost in that tragic battle! We will save the world and put Gaea to rest! We will defy the odds and make a name for this camp!" Roselyn pumped her fist into the air, almost shaking with adrenaline. "We are the Legion of Hecate! And we are more powerful than you will ever believe!"

Cheers exploded from the crowd, and Andrew and Diana shared a look. That was just what they needed, Andrew thought, and he really did mean it.

The ship began to pick up speed. Campers fled out of the way. It looked like they were about to crash into a cabin when –

WHOOSH!

The ship lurched and soared up into the air. Diana buried her face in Andrew's shoulder, and he could see Logan and Roselyn and Emma grasping for a railing. Ariadne raised her eyebrows and went back inside, presumably to help Jack with the controls of the ship.

_Hopefully_ to help Jack with the controls of the ship.

Andrew stayed outside as they flew, and chuckled as Diana pressed her face against the shield. With a yelp, Diana pulled away when a hole formed in the shield. "Eep!" she gasped. "What?" The hole closed as soon as she pulled away.

"The shield forms a hole when you touch it from the inside," Jack said from behind them. When Andrew gave him a scared look, he simply reassured them, "autopilot."

Andrew almost collapsed in relief. He'd had far too much excitement for just one day. He needed rest.

"So pretty." Diana pointed up, where pink cotton candy clouds were dancing on a purple sky. At the bottom, it faded to red and then orange.

Jack nodded appreciatively and Andrew let out a long breath.

"Time for dinner, skygazers." Andrew turned around to see Logan in the doorway, a playful smirk gracing his features. "Ariadne pulled some spaghetti out of the magical stove!" That got Diana running.

"She figured it out!" Jack exclaimed proudly before following her.

Andrew trailed behind them. When he reached the door to the inside, Logan was still there with a warm smile on his face. He clapped Andrew on the back and shut the door behind them.

The kitchen was just as he expected – sky blue and pretty and very organized. There was a little cooking area with an island and a table on the far side of the room. Ariadne, Roselyn, Diana, Jack, and Emma were already seated at the kitchen table. Emma had spaghetti sauce all over her face, and Roselyn was eating slowly and carefully, so as not to get a stomach ache (or that's what Andrew thought, anyways). Andrew and Logan slipped into the two remaining chairs with steaming plates of spaghetti in front of them.

"Fanks you Awia," Jack muttered with a mouth full of pasta.

Ariadne raised an eyebrow. "That's a good look for you, Jack," she said. The whole table laughed, and for the first time in his extremely long time at the Legion, Andrew felt like he actually had a family.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Well, I hope you liked it! The action starts next chapter~!

Peace,

Padfoot Jr.


	7. Chapter 7: Ariadne

Heyo, it's Padfoot Jr here! I'm so glad you guys like this story. Really. Every review means the world to me:)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The Legion of Hecate

Chapter 7: Ariadne

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ariadne definitely didn't trust another human being (except _maybe_ Jack) with the ship's controls.

Of course, that was reasonable. She was the daughter of Athena. She was the smart one.

She also needed sleep, as Jack so graciously pointed out to her three days into their journey.

"Aria." She turned to look at her comrade with half-closed eyes. Save for meals, she hadn't come out of the control room even once, and she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since camp.

"Jack," she acknowledged.

Jack shook his head and cringed when his eyes met hers. "Aria, the whole crew has decided, and we all are-" he paused, "-deeply suggesting that you need to get out of here and go to bed."

"No," Aria replied easily. "Sleep is for… people who need sleep."

But Jack looked completely serious as he frowned at her. "Aria. Go to sleep."

"No."

"Ariadne!" Diana said as ahe appeared behind Jack, arms crossed. "_Go. To. Sleep._" And suddenly it sounded very reasonable. Ariadne shrugged and nodded before casually collapsing onto the floor. The last thing she saw before her body shut itself down was Jack's extremely confused face.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ariadne woke up with the scent of lavenders in her nose. She was in her room – or at least the one she had been given because she had never actually slept in it until now. Two people were whispering in a corner, and Ariadne shut her eyes and tried not to move to see what they were talking about.

"I don't even know!" A voice – Diana's – whispered. It sounded choked – like she was having a hard time getting the words out.

"I don't either – it was you who did it." Jack sounded stressed and a sigh followed.

"Maybe I'm just more reasonable sounding than you," Diana offered.

"Yeah, and I'm Zeus," Jack said sarcastically. "I know what it is, but I can't put a name on it…"

"There's a name for making people do stuff when you ask them do?" Diana questioned dryly.

Oh gods, Ariadne thought as she realized what had happened. Well, it seems as if there is more to our friend Diana than what meets the eye.

"Yeah," Jack pressed. "I just can't…"

"Charmspeak." Ariadne sat up and faced them and she couldn't keep the grin off her face when they turned around with jaws dropped. "It's actually an extraordinary and advantageous talent."

"Charm…speak?" Diana asked slowly, as if she couldn't believe what she was saying.

Ariadne regarded her with interest. "What do you know about your ancestry? On your mom's side."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Diana crossed her arms. "I want to know what's wrong with me and I want to know what ad-van-tee-gee-us means!"

"Advantageous," Ariadne corrected. "And that means to our advantage. But do you have any… missing grandmas or great aunts or something of the like?"

Diana bristled. "Mom said that my great-great-great-grandma was the most beautiful lady on Earth, until she went missing when she was 34. It's a sort of traditional story that my family tells so I'm not even sure if it's true."

Ariadne almost squealed in excitement. This was rare because Ariadne didn't squeal. "Your great-great-great-grandma was probably Aphrodite! Some of her children are blessed with charmspeak."

This did not sit well with Diana or Jack.

"I'm related to Aphrodite?"

"She's related to Aphrodite?"

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Go to the deck and bet Andrew and Emma that you can make them slap themselves without touching them. And then just tell them to." Diana seemed wary. "You can bet them a PowrBar…" and Diana was off, Jack running behind her. Ariadne stretched and got out of bed to go see the spectacle. She had to admit, she did feel a lot better. She probably looked better to.

"Slap yourselves. Twice." Ariadne walked onto the deck seconds after Andrew and Emma hit themselves in the forehead. Diana stood there, a smug expression concealing fright. "My PowrBars, please?"

"B-but…" Andrew touched his forehead gingerly. "I didn't even…"

Logan was beside himself with laughter. "A bet's a bet, Water Boy. Hand over the PowrBars."

Emma laughed excitedly. "That is so cool!" She gasped. "Even though I owe you a PowrBar."

"No…" Diana shooed Andrew's hand away when he tried to give her a Chocolate Caramel Crunch one. "It's not fair." She glanced back at Ariadne. "I used my charmspeak."

Everyone was quiet, until Logan asked, "But don't you have to be a daughter of Aphrodite to have charmspeak?"

"Ariadne, Jack and I think that Aphrodite is one of my ancestors," Diana admitted, not looking at anyone.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Well that certainly puts a twist on things."

"Where's Roselyn?" Ariadne interrupted.

"She's in her room." Logan looked uncomfortable. "Doesn't want to be with anyone now."

"Well, someone needs to go and get her." Ariadne grimaced. "We've got company."

They all spun around. Indeed, they were not alone in the sky. The clouds were purple and the color behind it was dark. Wind spun around their shield and faces were starting to form. They were pale, with electric eyes and wings shrouded in smoke. They looked like evil angels. "What are those?" Emma asked.

"_Trenta_," Ariadne replied. "Evil wind spirits. Cousins of the _venti_. Not powerful enough to destroy the shield in a particularly short amount of time, but they'll disrupt the navigation system if we don't kill them." The faces were clearer now and one of them wailed, which started a whole silent wail chain. "Logan, go get Roselyn." She's the leader.

"Go away!" Diana shouted at them, but nothing happened. "Can they hear us?"

"Nope," Jack answered. "Shield's sound proof."

Roselyn burst out from the door, a panting Logan behind her. "_Trenta_?"

"Yes," Ariadne said, jerking her head towards the evil spirits.

Roselyn took a deep breath. "Okay, we got this." She paused. "Jack, go to the control room. Our steel canons will go straight through them because the only weapons they are susceptible to are celestial bronze, imperial gold, and ethereal platinum. That means we fight with swords." She reached into her Ender Chest and pulled out a gleaming sword. Ariadne pulled two ethereal platinum throwing knives from her back pocket. The others were taking out weapons too – Diana had fans; that was cool – as a shuddering noise came from the ship as it halted to a stop. The _trenta_ cackled evilly.

"Crap," came from the back, and Ariadne shared a nervous look with Logan. Then slowly, the shield began to dissipate. And that's when the _trenta_ rushed them.

"Eep!" Emma yelped as she sliced one in half. "Thanks for the warning!" She shouted at them.

One tried to blast an electric lightning bolt at Diana, but it only threw her shoe off. Wrinkling her nose, she said, "Die, you coffee drink." It looked confused for only a moment before melting away. Diana cheered.

"Augh!" Logan wielded a dagger and was killing them from behind. Andrew, strangely enough, had two nunchucks and was wielding them like a pro. Ariadne had killed quite a few herself with her ethereal platinum knives.

"You will never make it to the ancient holy land," a voice whispered. Ariadne spun around, but the _trenta_ had reappeared several feet behind her again.

"Thanks but no thanks, Pharoah!" Logan yelled. Ariadne rolled her eyes at his childish connection.

The _trenta_ chuckled, a low and terrifying sound. "You had best give up now, as you are only children. Gaea has much more in store for you."

"No way in hell." Andrew was suddenly at the _trenta's_ throat with his nunchucks, but he only smirked before blasting him with lightning. Diana managed to suck away some of the electricity, but Andrew still stumbled back, holding his chest.

"I have a message." The _trenta_ smirked. "From Gaea." Everyone was quiet, but on guard. The _trenta_ cleared his throat. "Magicians: I have the Daughters of Snow with me here in ancient Greece. They will suffice for my sacrifice, so it is in your best interest to… hurry up," the _trenta_ tilted his head to the side. Roselyn was deathly pale. Daughters of Snow, Ariadne thought. Jenna and Selene.

"Argh!" With a yell, Roselyn launched herself at the _trenta_. It sidestepped with ease, before shooting a ray of electricity at Roselyn, which she easily dodged. The fight ensued with Roselyn making jabs and the _trenta_ avoiding them. Both parties were getting tired and to be honest, Ariadne didn't want to know who would collapse first. She thought of helping the daughter of Ares, but fighting was Roselyn's forte and Ariadne didn't want to mess up the whole hero/heroine vs. villain thing she had going.

"Stop!" Diana yelled. The _trenta_ turned to her.

"Look at the pretty little daughter of Zeus," he mocked.

"Go away!" she screamed with force. "Go away and tell Gaea that she is a stupid idiot with no life and that us magicians will beat her to the ground until she begs for mercy! And be in loads of pain while you're at it!"

The _trenta_ screamed and fled, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. There was a cheer from the control room as the shield reappeared and the ship slowly began to move again.

"Girl!" Logan laughed. "Didn't know you had it in you!" Diana smiled proudly, and Ariadne smiled beside her.

That night, there was a festive dinner of Mexican food, but no one was really in the mood for eating actual food. The crew celebrated their first monster victory with PowrBars (they were Jack's even though he didn't say where he got them) and of course, Diana got first pick.

"Gaea, here we come!" Jack muttered, his voice muffled by the soda in his mouth. Ariadne laughed. Everyone laughed. Jack didn't know why everyone was laughing but he laughed too and ended up spilling his soda on Emma. She wasn't too pleased about that new development but it was funny and they all laughed together.

They all turned in early that night. Ariadne put the ship on autopilot and she let Andrew take first watch. Tiredly, she slipped into green plaid pajamas and brushed her teeth and hair and did all the normal hygienic things she was supposed to do every night but hadn't. And it felt strangely good and strangely tiring, which she held the past three days accountable of.

Ariadne knew that that battle would not be the last of their battles, or the hardest. That was the way of the universe. She also knew that someone was going to die on this quest but she tried not to think about that. Yawning, she flipped her pillow over so the cold side met her flushed face. And then she fell into a dead sleep.

But it definitely wouldn't be a peaceful one.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

And so I end chapter seven with a half-cliffhanger, because that actually exists. Remember to review guise!

Peace,

Padfoot Jr.


End file.
